custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Voraya
Voraya was a Vo-Matoran from Galria, and later became the Toa Galvoi of Lightning. History Early Life Voraya was a Vo-Matoran who once lived on the island of Galria in a village with her friends Suyok, Botilu, and Nikila, who eventually became a Toa and joined the Toa Cordak. While the team was away, the Turaga of the island went insane and shipped the entire Matoran population, including Voraya, to the realm of Karzahni. Once there, Voraya, Suyok, and Botilu went into hiding from the realm's tyrant after seeing the Matoran he "repaired". They've built boats from materials they salvaged and were able to escape the realm. They attempted to stay together during a severe storm through the Silver Sea, but were seperated by the waves. She soon found herself in the Ga-Metru District of Metru Nui, and was taken in by its residents. Overtime, Voraya adjusted to their society, attending one of their schools, learning about their history and culture, and interacting with several Ga-Matoran, including her teacher Nokama, Hahli, and Vhisola. To her sadness, she eventually found out about the death of all but one of the Toa Cordak, including Nikila. She then made a shrine dedicated to the late Toa of Lightning in her home. She went as so far as having her Kanohi reshaped into a Mask of Possibilities, the Kanohi that Nikila wore. Moments before the Great Cataclysm began, she was captured by the Vahki, and like every other Matoran in Metru Nui, was forcibly placed into a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise at the time. She was eventually rescued by the Toa Metru, and awakened on the shores of Mata Nui. During her time in the sphere, her size and strength were reduced, and her memories were erased. Mata Nui After being awakened, Voraya aided in the construction or Ga-Koro, using parts from the airships used to rescue the Matoran, under the direction of Turaga Nokama. During her time in Ga-Koro, Voraya trained herself how to swim and stay underwater for as long as a Ga-Matoran can. After a year of peace, the Matoran's progress became hindered by the arrival of Teridax, who menaced the island by corrupting its Rahi with Infected Kanohi. This lasted for a thousand years, until the Toa Mata arrived and combated them. She became trapped in the sunken hut with Nokama and the Ga-Matoran, until she was freed by Takua and witnessed the fight between Toa Mata Gali and the infected Tarakava. During the Bohrok Invasion, Voraya took a last stand alongside Nokama, Onewa, and the other Matoran present, against the Pahrak during the attack on Ga-Koro, until the Toa Mata defeated the Bahrag, ending the invasion. Eventually afterwards, Voraya reunited with her old friends Suyok and Botilu. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, she was rebuilt into a larger and stronger form, closely resembling the original form she had before she was forced into a Matoran Sphere. After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva and the subsequent rediscovery of Metru Nui, Voraya helped constructing boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to the city. Return to Metru Nui After arriving on the island, Voraya aided in repairing Ga-Metru and the rest of the city. Rediscovering her old home, she finds a keystone on her desk. During the temporary pause of the city's reconstuction under the order of Jaller, she was visited by Suyok, who also has a keystone, as well as the map of Galria. They then, along with Botilu, snuck out of Metru Nui on the same boat used to reach it, reading the map to find their homeland. Arriving on Galria, they found that their home island has changed drastically in the last thousand years. Following the directions imprinted on the map, they traveled to the arid Fusa Plains, where they reached a door that was built onto Torvus Rock. There, they met three other Matoran, who had their keystones as well. They used the stones to place them into the niches carved onto the formation, opening the hidden door and entered. They went through a large tunnel network, until reaching its center that was housing an ancient shrine resembling a Suva. The six Matoran inserted their keystones into the shrine. Shortly after, the ground started shaking beneath them, and they were dropped into chambers of Energized Protodermis, transforming into Toa. To be added... Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Voraya was energetic, always wanting to have fun with others, but is also willing to help those in need. When she became exposed to Energized Protodermis, she was both surprised and confused that she didn't get destroyed, but instead transformed into a Toa, as she didn't realize that she was destined was to become one. She felt nervous at first, because she knew that being a Toa meant serious business, but adjusted to it after going on many adventures and quests with her fellow Toa, gaining a sense of confidence. As a Toa of Lightning, Voraya can create, control, and absorb electricity, as well as creating defensive shields, and shocking and paralyzing her opponents. However, she refrains from using her powers when underwater. Having trained herself when she was in Ga-Koro, she is an excellent swimmer, and can hold her breath underwater as long as a Ga-Matoran can. Mask and Tools Voraya wears the Kanohi Mask of Intangibility, which makes her intangible, allowing her to pass through objects and avoid physical attacks. Her Mask of Intangibility is in the shape of a Mask of Possibilities, in honor of the late Toa Nikila. As a Toa, her Toa Tool is the Lightning Scythe, which she uses to channel her Lightning powers, as well as for melee combat. Forms Category:Lightning Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Galvoi Category:Toa of Lightning Category:User:PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Vo-Matoran